Lock Up Your Daughers
by loverwriterbeliever
Summary: Harry and Ginny with Ron and Hermione and their nights alone. Read as the romance and care for each other comes out in a time of war and hardship. ONE SHOT, v. romantic and full of fluff. warning sex scenes. thanks :


**Loc****k Up Your Daughters**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley sat up and talked attentively in Ginny's bedroom anticipating what they were about to do, checking watches and clocks nervously as they counted down the minutes.

"God, if mum ever finds out she's going to lock us up for this." Ginny Weasley said in barely a whisper as she fixed her mascara under the glow of her wand and a hand held mirror.

"I know, I don't think I've ever done anything this spontaneous before?" Hermione Granger said and paced the room back and forth double checking her self in the mirror and then turning to Ginny who nodded her nod of approval.

"Hermione this isn't spontaneous we planned this thing for hours to get it perfect so that we wouldn't be caught and nothing spontaneous would happen so everything would go to plan. Now sit still and down because if you keep pacing like that you will wake mum and dad up and fuck up our plan." Hermione scowled at Ginny and Ginny smiled.

"Language" Hermione warned.

"Get stuffed, how much do you use it around Ron? Just to look cool bet he can see right through you, I don't think he cares much though. I think he just enjoys the effort you make into being good for him; I suppose it makes him feel like he's worth something." Ginny teased Hermione and smiled snidely.

Hermione said in nearly lower than a whisper and the words seemed to struggle out of her mouth, "Fuck you Ginny."

"Ooh, touchy are we?" Hermione gave her a look that was Voldemort worthy "Don't worry Hermione I was just riling you up. I'm sorry but it's really funny just to see how tense you are." Hermione smiled at the comment she thought it was odd that she did.

"Ginny I saw how shaky that hand was applying that mascara, doing things with Harry tonight that haven't been done before eh?" Hermione laughed not expecting to get a reaction from her.

"Maybe" Ginny said shyly and bowed her head.

"Oh Gin" Hermione jumped around excitedly "Ours will both be gone the same night"

"Oh God that's why Harry and Ron set this whole thing up isn't it? Did Ron ask you after they set it up?" Ginny was seething.

"Yes, he did. Those prats are going to pay for this but not tonight" Hermione sighed "It would be nice if something went perfect for a change." Hermione sat down next to Ginny and they then hugged each other with the moonlight gleaming through the midnight sky.

"Don't you just wish that everything will end up perfect Mione? That you and Ron will marry and then Harry and I will get married and we will both have a million kids. Harry and Ron will be aurors and you and I will be healers, we'll have houses down the road from each other and our kids will go to Hogwarts and then we'll grow old together?"

"Everyday"

"Me too"

Everything was quiet for a few moments when there came repeated knocks on the window from stray rocks on the ground, Ginny groaned and stood up.

"Is it twelve fifteen already?"

"Must be" Hermione replied "Unless they're just too eager and are early"

"Would not surprise me the least"

"You're telling me"

Ginny walked over to the window and peered outside. Outside her brother and Harry were waiting outside her window, so far if no-one had heard them arrive phase one of their plan was going according to plan already.

Hermione gave her a quick hug as she opened the window and began to climb down, they couldn't apparate as the cracking of it would wake everyone and alert them to them being gone. Ron was being very cute at the bottom and waiting to catch Hermione, pity he only did sweet things to Hermione and not to anyone else.

As soon as Hermione was down Harry began to climb, just watching him climb was making Ginny hungry for him to be next to her his gorgeous muscles moving and his hair flying in the night wind was something to make anyone in Ginny's position excited at what was coming up the house.

He climbed over the railing on the window and came and stood next to her, they smiled at each other and Ginny felt her cheeks warm. They waved to Hermione and Ron as they walked away and linked hands together. Ginny smiled, she loved them together and she knew that they would be together forever.

Harry turned towards her and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Harry" she smiled.

"Ginny" he returned the gesture.

Ginny tilted her head towards him and kissed him, slow and meaningful with passion making sure to explore every part of him in the process as he did the same with her placing his hands all across her back and creeping up her shirt, she pulled away from him and smiled.

"Later, I want to show you something"

They went and sat down on the floor leaning against the bed for support and each other but more for their own comfort. She reached underneath her bed and pulled a small book out and opened the pages and began to read.

Ron grasped Hermione's warm and sweaty hand which he assumed was from nerves and directed her to start walking, she smiled at him shyly and he took it as a complement.

"Where are we going?" She asked her face to the ground and her cheeks growing hotter every second.

"You'll see" He smiled at her and when she didn't look up he stopped and himself towards her and lifted up her face.

"You've got such a beautiful face Mione use it; don't worry about anything, nothing will happen if you don't want it to, okay?"

She kissed him lightly and smiled, indicating it was time to move onwards. As they walked he looked at her carefully, he loved the way her light dress hugged her body with her hips swaying as she walked. The way that when it was sunny if it caught her hair in the right places it would shine blonde and then at night it looked a beautiful bouncy brown with her curls. The way that she could walk around in a t-shirt and shorts with no make-up and look just as beautiful as in a ball gown, heels, make-up and her hair done up. But tonight she looked especially beautiful, when she's quiet and nervous she gets a sort of glow towards her and it would make anyone's head turn. In short he was in love with her and in his heart that would never change.

They stopped as they reached a secluded grass area with small lights and colours streamed everywhere, blankets on the ground, beautiful things floating in mid air, the entire place looked magical.

"Ron did you do this all by yourself?" She said as she twirled around getting a greater look at all of her surroundings, making sure to take absolutely everything in.

"Most of it" he said shyly "Harry helped."

"At least Harry's good for one thing" He smiled at the notion of Hermione teasing Harry; it was good to be favoured over Harry for a change.

He looked at her and they smiled at each other and she got one of her fingers and ushered him over to her.

"Come here, I want to show you something" He walked every obligingly and said to her.

"What"

"Don't worry I'll show you" she smiled cheekily and he decided he liked this seductive side of Hermione, it was something he had to admit to himself he'd never seen before.

"Dear Diary" Ginny read with confidence and Harry admitted to himself that he found something as subtle as that sexy.

'_I met Harry Potter today, Charlie used to tell me stories about him__ when I was younger and I just thought he was so amazing, now he's friends with Ron! I hope he comes to stay at our house in the Summer, I think that would be so much fun, he's really cute, when I grow up I think I want to marry him and be his girlfriend so he can love me too. Love Ginny'_

"See even at the age of nine I knew I was going to end up with you" and she placed the childlike diary under her bed which he noticed when she flicked it, it had recent entries.

"Truthfully" he began to reply but Ginny cut him off.

"Come on spit out the truth Harry what did you think about me?"

Confession time "Well I didn't really notice you I wasn't really into girls or crushes or whatever I just wanted to learn and have fun, but I was really flattered that someone actually liked me. I didn't really notice you like looking at you the way I do now" Ginny smiled and nudged him in the ribs playfully and he kissed the tip of her nose back.

"Until last year when you had Dean as your boyfriend and I couldn't help being attracted to you and when Ron and I caught you and him kissing; something I will be scared for life for, I wanted to tear the guy apart. At first I thought it was a brotherly instinct having been so close to you for years but eventually I worked out it wasn't."

Ginny nuzzled herself into his arm and he loved the feeling of warmth that he brought to her. He placed his head on top of hers and then brought it back up and let his fingers play with her hair.

"Oh I love it when you do that, it's so relaxing and nice"

He continued with it and played with her hair when all of a sudden she stood up and held out her hands to him and brought him up as well.

"What Gin is something wrong?" He looked at her worryingly.

"Nothing"

"Then what?"

"I want to" She looked shy and innocent but with a newly found confidence of a grown woman.

"Okay, are you sure?" She looked scared.

She nodded her head pecked his lips and began to unbutton her shirt.

"I'm ready."

She couldn't believe that she was showing him this; this was something that she'd never ever shown anyone and didn't believe that she ever would.

"When I was fourteen years old I found a spell in an old magic book and it was to find your true love. If you'd performed the spell correctly two initials would be like semi-tattooed into your skin in your most intimate place on your body of the person that you would spend the rest of you life with."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Ron asked her, she knew he'd catch on eventually.

"I was desperate for some answers about someone and I got them, come see this."

She watched him look on as she lifted up her dress on one side to reveal some pink lace underwear and dip down her underwear on one side to reveal two small initials next to her pelvis that was R.W.

"Me" he stated, she nodded her head and lifted her dress back down.

At that moment she realised something to herself, this was the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want him to have my children and be my husband and care for me and be by my side and I want to die with this person.

"Hermione"

"Yes" she looked up catching his eyes.

"I love you" her heart swelled and she'd never felt anything like this ever before, he loved her and to her that was all that mattered, she was so emotional she had tears coming out of her eyes and he noticed that.

"What's wrong, I thought I was saying something right" She laughed at him, as much as she loved him, he just didn't get it sometimes.

"Nothing, everything is perfect, I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Why?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Why silly? Because I love you too"

"You do?" It looked to her as if she'd just made the happiest day of his life.

"Yes, and that's why I want to take the next step with you, tonight" She smiled, he looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure"

"Ron of course I am, now I want you to" she paused and then said in lower than a whisper "make love to me"

And without words he started kissing me, with tenderness and love, soft and sweet just the way I like and he started to take off my dress and I decided fair is fair, that his shirt would have to go as well.

Ginny felt Harry's warm hands come and take over her from unbuttoning her shirt, she was feeling nervous but kissing him was still coming very naturally. She felt her shirt slide off as she placed her hands underneath his shirt, Harry's shirt not his she didn't want sex to become an impersonal thing for them.

She lifted Harry's shirt over his head and then paused for a moment he looked at her as if asking if she still wanted to continue and she answered with a simple nod, the first stages of the removing of the clothing continued.

She took her hands off Harry's back and undid the zip on the side of her skirt and slipped out of pulling her ballet flat shoes off at the same time, he looked her up and down standing there in her white lace and cotton underwear, she continued to kiss him and undid his belt, feeling herself getting excited as she felt the pull of his belt outwards out of his pants.

Harry undid the button and zip on his jeans and let them fall to the ground leaving him in his red boxer shorts and whilst still kissing me he stepped out of his jeans and I the same looked him over, taking a breather from kissing and placed my hands on his quidditch muscles moving it up and down exploring his body. Harry tilted my face upwards and began kissing me again this time faster though, I felt a hand on my back trying to undo my bra without success, how hopeless are boys and I undid it myself letting it fall to the ground. I for not the first time in my life felt myself exposed but then I felt his hands again and the thoughts went away.

I pushed myself back from him and slid onto my bed urging him to follow me and he pushing down his shorts and then climbing over me, I sat there and he pushed off my knickers slowly and carefully like I was a little child, luckily I took the potion before he came into my room.

He looked at me and I looked back, I nodded for about the fifth time in the last twenty minutes and he entered me, slowly and carefully like he had down the entire night I winced and felt a small cry of pain but urged him to keep going, thankfully Hermione reminded me to sound proof and lock the room.

We moved together in one motion and I felt it coming we continued to kiss and move together and I felt a pleasure come up inside of me from absolutely no-where and I cried out and I knew then that he wasn't far behind me, soon later it happened and I felt myself being filled, kind of disgusting but pleasurable all the same and then after a couple of minutes we stopped. We laid there on me bed facing each other and smiled at each other, he brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my nose.

"I love you" he whispered to me, so silently that if I hadn't have been listening so hard I never would have heard it, but he did hear me catch my breath when he said those three perfect words that made everything perfect.

"I love you too, I always will"

"Gin, I've always know that, you don't need to say it" he smiled at me cheekily.

"But the thing is Harry, I want to"

And then silently we began to dress, nearing the end of the night, waiting for Ron and Hermione, he held me.

She's so beautiful, he thought to himself as she stood there in just her underwear, she placed her head on his chest because without standing on her toes was the easiest place she could reach, he was nearly a foot taller than her. She linked hands with him and they began to kiss again this time with more pace and ease with each other, though he still took the time to observe and explore every inch of her, he didn't want to miss a thing.

They removed their clothes and slowly with a nod of her head they began to make love, their bodies moving and lips touching together at the same time in one fluid motion. They stopped and paused and he withdrew and they lay there, and she held him so tight he could barely breathe but he loved it all the same, no matter what.

They talked for what seemed like only a few minutes but when he looked at his watch had been nearly a couple of hours and they decided to make their way home, whether they wanted to or not.

They dressed and began to walk back up the hill, telling each other they loved the other and that they would spend the rest of their lives together, it was the best night of his life. They kissed each other silently and almost lustfully and began to make their way back up into the house.

As Harry saw Hermione and Ron kissing at the bottom of the house, he decided it was a good time to say goodbye to Ginny as well.

She kissed him and they held it and then she placed her head upon his chest and looked up at him, I love you were distributed between each of them and then over the window came Ron and Hermione, Hermione was glowing and Ron looked happier than he'd seen him in ages.

As the boys left the room Ginny hugged Hermione and they sat down on the edge of the bed and talked, laughed and fixed each others hair, like the best friends they were explaining the best nights of their lives.

Molly Weasley had just woken up and she listened as she heard Harry and Ron exit Ginny and Hermione's room, it was at that point she knew that her children the ones that she had brought up and the ones that she'd grown to love weren't children anymore.

* * *

Hey guys this is a little fluffy to and I have posted this before. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review with comments and criticism :) Please check out my other stories and enjoy :) maddie (loverwriterbeliever) 


End file.
